


Exceeded Expectations V  Buenos Aires

by xxxRIPLEYxxx



Series: Exceeded Expectations [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom Loki (Marvel), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Frostpudding, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki has a possessive streak a mile wide, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sub Tom Hiddleston, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx
Summary: Loki decides to reward Tom with a surprise





	Exceeded Expectations V  Buenos Aires

“If I'd had a thousand guesses, I would not have guessed you owned a town house in Buenos Aires,” said Tom, gazing out at the lights of the city from the balcony overlooking the upscale Recoleta neighborhood.

“As I said, there is much you don't know about me. Now, we really do have time for you to learn.”

Loki was dressed in a tailored black suit with a dark green shirt that made his eyes look even brighter green, and a black tie. He wore his hair pulled back loosely, with a few strands escaping to frame his face. Possibly even more sexy than his usual look, Tom thought. The drier, wavy look suited him.

Tom wore a blue suit that set off his eyes and a pale blue shirt. As he started to tie the burgundy tie he'd chosen, Loki stopped him and pulled out a small, black box.

“I want you to wear this.”

He opened the box and pulled out a chunky gold choker about an inch wide and encrusted with a row of emeralds. Tom's eyes widened.

“Loki! It's beautiful. Do you want me to wear it all the time? I might like that.”

The god latched it around Tom's neck, and it was a perfect fit under the shirt collar.

“Maybe. I’ll let you know. Every time you feel it, you'll be reminded of who you belong to, and I do like that. Now, better finish with that tie before I make you go out wearing nothing but that.”

He winked, but Tom knew Loki was not beyond doing exactly that.

It was a cool spring evening and they walked the six blocks to the restaurant. No one paid them any special attention.

“This is a very quiet little section of the city. No one will bother us,” said Loki.

They entered a small, serene-looking Japanese restaurant and were greeted by an elegant Japanese woman wearing a slinky red dress and red highlights in her jet-black hair.

“Good evening, Takara. It's been awhile. How are you?”

Loki had dropped the English accent and sounded exactly like the voice he used when he was in Tom's head. The Viking voice, and Tom felt just a little shiver of want.

“Loki! Wow. You look different, but I'd know that voice anywhere. I knew you were coming, but I didn't know what form you'd taken lately.”

She hugged him and kissed him on the mouth, then turned to Tom.

“And, you're Tom Hiddleston; obviously where Loki gets his looks these days. You're every bit as handsome as your photos. Welcome.”

She led them to a table, winked at the god, and said “I'll see you later. We'll catch up.”

“She knows who you really are?”

“She's Asgardian. There are a few scattered around Midgard. She visited this place with me a few times and fell in love with a mortal. After he died, she decided to stay. I've known her almost a hundred years. You'll like her. She'll come spend some time with us after dinner.”

When they'd finished drinks and dinner, Loki said “Follow me. I have a surprise for you.”

They walked to the back of the restaurant and into a small,well-appointed room with lush, overstuffed furniture.

“This is Takara's dressing room, so take off your shoes. Notice the bamboo and rice paper walls. You do know they’re very thin, yes?” Loki then pointed to the middle of the room, waited for Tom to move, and circled behind him.

“This is one of those times when a blindfold is exactly what we need.” He removed Tom's tie and wrapped it around his eyes. He removed the jacket and shirt, too, and leaned in to speak softly into Tom's ear.

“Mm, Thomas, you do look stunning in that collar. You may have to wear that all the time. Just seeing you in it makes me want to watch you suck me. But, for now, I want you to remember one thing. If you make any noise louder than my voice, I will not hesitate to gag you. Am I clear?'

“Yes.”

He heard the door open and close. A pair of very feminine hands cupped his face and a soft mouth kissed him, lingering on his lips long enough that a little tendril of electricity made his cock twitch. The hands then slid sensously down his chest, nails dragging on skin softly to his belt, unbuckling it.

He felt Loki still behind him, hands coming around his waist to unbutton his pants. He was not wearing underwear; Loki was very careful with the zipper as he freed the semi-erect length. Tom moaned when a soft pair of female lips wrapped around it, and Loki's hand over his mouth reminded him to be silent.

He had not been with a woman since the God of Mischief had dropped into his life, and she felt wonderful. He was hard immediately. Soft lips and tongue teased him, licked him, and sucked him until he was biting the inside of his cheek to keep from making noise. Fortunately, she stopped what she was doing to remove his pants, and it gave him a moment. Then, she stood up and he felt her kissing Loki next to his right ear. One hand was stroking him and one was behind Loki's head, pulling him into her kiss. That was just too much for him to stay silent, and he couldn't stop a soft moan from escaping.

She whispered to Loki just loud enough for Tom to hear.

“Your collar suits him. His face and body are worthy of a god. I do get both of you tonight, don't I?”

Takara dropped back down to her knees as Loki turned Tom's head toward him, kissing him deeply while Takara continued where she'd left off sucking him. Loki broke the kiss and moved his lips down Tom's neck.

“You like your surprise?”

Takara raked her nails down the backs of his thighs and Loki bit down on his neck. He buried his face in the mass of black hair to smother his sharp gasp and moan.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Takara guided him backwards into a large, soft chair and sat him down.

“Kiss me again,” Tom said, and she leaned in for a long, deep kiss. When she broke it off, Loki removed the blindfold to show him Takara standing in front of him.

“Takara doesn’t like to be quiet. I’ve cast a silence spell on the walls so no one will hear us now.”

“Thank you, my god,” she said as she let Tom’s eyes take her in. She was spectacular. She raised her arms over her head, and Loki slowly peeled her dress off. She then turned to Loki and began to undress him. As she unbuttoned his shirt, she froze halfway down.

“Loki! What the hell! More scars? Have you been pissing off absolutely everyone again?”

“You have no idea,” said Tom, rolling his eyes.

“We can discuss your suicidal tendencies later.” She sighed, shook her head, and continued undressing him. When she took his pants off, she stayed on her knees, looking up.

“I’ve missed this,” she said, as she cupped his balls with one hand and licked his length with her tongue, kissing the drops of pre-cum off the tip. He buried a hand in her hair and said “Me, too, Takara,” as she sucked him in deep.

Tom watched as she expertly worked Loki’s cock and balls with her hands and her mouth, his own erection growing harder. It didn’t take long until Loki moaned, shuddered, and filled her mouth with his cum. Watching Loki come in someone else’s mouth was a powerful mix of emotions—a combination of arousal with a tiny bit of unbidden jealousy mixed in. It made the arousal even more intense.

She turned back to Tom and kissed him, still tasting of Loki, then pulled him out of the chair and pushed the god down into it.

“You have zero shame, do you? You not only copied his body and face, but you have the exact same dick, too. Not that I blame you. It’s pretty perfect.”

She turned to Tom and grinned. “His turn to watch now.”

With a hand on her back, he lowered her to the carpet, kissing and gently biting her neck and shoulders. She moaned and arched as he took a nipple between his teeth, then worked his way down between her legs. He tongued her clitoris and she gasped as he licked and sucked it, then penetrated her with a finger.

“God, Takara, you’re so wet and hot,” he said between breaths as he brought her close to the edge with his tongue. Apparently, he hadn’t lost his touch, and that made him happy.

She was trying to stay still for him, but it wasn’t easy. He was every bit as skilled as Loki. She was so close, and she was trying not to come yet. She wanted one more thing.

“Fuck me, Thomas. I need to feel you inside me when I come.”

He pushed into her slowly until about half his length was inside her, and she said “I won’t break. You know how Loki fucks. That’s what I like, too.”

He bit her hard on the neck and thrust his full length into her, pushing deep. Her legs wrapped around his shoulders, allowing him even deeper. She moaned and grabbed him by his hair, pulling him down hard into a kiss. She was hot and wet and tight, and he went hard and slow, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in so hard he was fucking her into the carpet.

“Yes...that’s it...make me feel it.”

He sped up, feeling her legs start to tremble as his pelvis moved rhythmically and he used his thumb to move in tiny circles on her clitoris. Half a dozen strokes later, she arched and screamed and he felt her contractions around him.

That pushed him over the edge. One last stroke, and he emptied himself into her tight wetness. He tried not to collapse onto her with his full weight, but she pulled him down and wrapped her arms around him, both of them panting.

“God, that was amazing. You’re amazing,” he said, kissing her cheek, her hair, her mouth, before rolling off her onto his back.

After she caught her breath, she thought for a moment, then pulled Loki up out of the chair, sat down, and said “Now, it’s my turn to watch.”

Loki was already hard again. Tom had always found it fascinating that he seemed to have virtually no refractory period. He could generally go five or six times in rapid succession until he tapped out. When Tom asked about it, Loki had told him most Asgardian men were similar, although he and Thor were both “more fortunate than most” in that regard. In any case, the human needed more than five minutes, and Loki obliged, saying something about this being Thomas’ surprise, anyway, not his.

So, he pulled a comfortable chair and a small table in front of Takara, and set them facing each other. He had Tom sit in the chair and he leaned back against the edge of the table, stretching his legs out on either side of Tom’s chair.

“I don’t want you to do anything. Just enjoy the show,” said Loki, winking at Takara, who seemed to have an idea what was going on and leaned forward in anticipation.

Loki leaned back on the table, holding his weight with one hand, his erection in the other. A few strokes made him completely hard again, and a few more produced the thick drops of pre-cum that he always seemed to have. Loki had no self-consciousness. A thousand years had given him confidence in his own ever-shifting skin, and he knew how to use his sexuality. Both these people loved to watch him pleasure himself, and he drew even more confidence from that. He made eye contact with Tom as his cock grew ever bigger and harder in his own hand.

Tom found himself responding as Loki knew he would. How could anyone not get stiff, watching this long, lean, hard body stretched out in front of him, with a big, strong hand stroking himself? His skin tone, muscle definition and perfect cheekbones made him look like a marble statue of a Greek god. Takara’s eyes were glazed; he knew she had had Loki inside her, too, and was probably imagining it now.

With a groan, Loki arched backwards almost flat on the table and splattered cum all over his own chest. He laid there and took a few deep breaths. By this time, Tom’s cock had decided it was back in the game.

Loki wiped the cum off his chest, slid to the floor, and knelt in front of Thomas.

“That got your attention, I see,” said Loki with a little grin. He took Tom’s now-firm cock in both his hands and lubed it up until it was shiny and slick. Using only his hands, he began to slowly move one up and down the lower shaft while the other used a twisting motion on the upper shaft and head. Occasionally, his palm would pass flat over the head and then curl around it. Never really putting it in his mouth, he only used his tongue and teeth to lick and make soft contact with the tip and around the head. He made eye contact with first Tom and then Takara while he did this.

Tom was moaning and his legs twitched every time Loki touched the head.

“God, Loki, I had no idea you were so good at hand jobs. You’ve been holding out on me.”

“I learned from the best,” he said, winking at Takara, who just smiled back.

As if to demonstrate, he gripped the base of Tom’s cock and squeezed hard with one hand, while increasing the pace of the up-down-twist motion with the other until Tom was squirming. He made several hard, fast strokes up and down, released the base, and Tom's whole pelvis lifted off the chair as he came. Loki caught most of it in his mouth, swallowed, and kissed Tom.

“I’m glad you enjoyed your surprise.”

Takara retrieved a bottle of Champagne from the mini-fridge and three glasses, and they sat together naked on the carpet and made toasts.

“To surprises—May they ever be so brilliant,” said Tom.

“To old friends and new,” said Takara.

“To the best woman I know,” said Loki.

And they melted into each other, spent and relaxed.

“So, are all Asgardian women as...umm...uninhibited as you, Takara,” Tom asked.

“Maybe slightly less, but we don’t have a lot of the religious and cultural baggage that earth does. We’re a pretty lusty bunch, overall, without most of your taboos.”

She leaned in to Tom, her voice a conspiratorial stage whisper.

“Just don’t ask him about the horse, though. He’s still touchy about that one.”

Loki made an annoyed roll of his eyes and Tom nearly spit out his champagne.


End file.
